Kids of the World
by EmoChickThatLooksLikePein
Summary: Crappy title is crappy. Fro an alternate dimension, meet the kids of the nations! How will they get back? Who knows! Only thing the nations know is that this is going to be trouble! Mostly my OTPs, Lot's of OcxOc, and a cute little French Girl!
1. Chapter 1 Falling into Papa

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia.

It woulda' had a better reason to be rated M.

Oh hon hon hon hon~

* * *

><p>It was a normal meeting for the worlds nations, while a storm raged outside.<p>

"Vee~ Germany, Do you think there's gonna be pasta?" said the young Italian, to the somewhat larger German.

"Not now Italy, I'm trying to hear China." Said The German, irritated by the smaller of the two.

At that moment, flashes went through the meeting room, ending with pure darkness. One more flash went through, this one ending with the sound of several thumps and muffled groans.

"PERCY! WHAT THE HECK? BRO, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Yelled a young, American sounding voice.

"I don't know! And I've told you Theo, DON'T CALL ME BRO!" said this time, a British accent.

"W-where's Papa? I w-want Papa!" said a much smaller voice, with a somewhat French accent.

"Don't worry Fleur, It's going to be okay." said a deeper one, this time Russian.

"Mi amor! I cannot see you~!" said a cheery Spanish accent.

"Veee~ I want wurst~...WHERE IS EVERYTHING, VEE?" said a feminine Italian accent, that seemed to have just woken up.

"I'm not sure Heidi. We will find out soon. I have a feeling." said a slow deep voice, seeming like a Mediterranean voice .

"GUYS, MY WHEELCHAIR IS TURNED OVER! I CAN'T GET UP! THIS IS SO UN-AWESOME!" said a harsh almost German accent.

"Theo, Were are you? I'm scared!" said a oriental accent.

"I'm here Chizuo! Just FOLLOW MY VOICE!" American again.

"Ow! Y-your right next to me..." Oriental.

"Vee, It's so darrkk! I wonder if there's paaassstttaaaaa~" Italian.

"SOMEONE HELLPP MEEEE!" German-ish.

"Demitri? Were are you~? Mi amor~?" Spanish.

"I WAANNTT PAAAPPAAAAA!" French.

"THE SPELL DIDN'T WORK! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" British.

"THAT'S WHAT WE GET FOR TRYING TO DO ONE OF MUM'S MAGIC SPELLS. THIS IS WHY I BOUGHT A BIKE. SO I WOULDN'T NEED THE BLOODY TRANSPORTATION SPELL! THIS IS A LOAD OF BULLOCKS. THANK YOU PERCY. THANK YOU FOR GETTING US LOST IN PURE BLOODY DARKNESS." American...Um...British? A bit of both.

Then suddenly the lights flickered on. The nations who had been listening to the jumbled mess of yelling now saw a group of teenagers and a small girl.

"PAPA!" Yelled the small girl, running over to a certain blond french nation. This stunned them all.

"Papa, vous ne croiriez pas ce qui s'est passé, Percy a essayé d'utiliser une chose sort mouvement et nous sommes venus ici! Et tout le monde hurlait! C'était vraiment effrayant, et je vous manqués, mais maintenant je suis ici avec vous et ce sera bien!" She said in rapid French.

They stared, staring at the girl who just called France, AKA Francis Bonnfoy, papa.

* * *

><p>AN: Sooooo What do you guys think?<p>

I like it.

Things will come.

Oh yes.

Things will come.

AND SHIZZ HAPPENS!


	2. Chapter 2 DARNIT PERCY!

I do not own.

Seriously, do i look Japanese to you?

ON WIT DER SHOW~!

* * *

><p>"DAD! Oh my gawd! Take us home~ Please~" said a medium teenager...that looked almost exactly like America.<p>

Besides the fact that he had Large bushy eyebrows similar to England.

And beside him was an almost exact double, but without the 'Iggy-Brows'.

"GUYS! HELP VERDAMNT! I can't get up!" The German voice yelled from the floor.

"...OMG FRITZ ARE YOU OKAY?" Said the bushy browed twin. He said picking up a white hair boy in a wheel chair. He shook his white hair, opening his bright red eyes. He looked exactly like Prussia, besides the cowlick...

"Whatever. You all take to long to help the awesome me." He said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Aw, don't be so mean Fritzy~ Mi corazón will break!" said a tall Spanish looking boy, a familiar curl sitting in his dark hair.

"Shut up Al." Fritz said to the Spaniard, who shrugged, putting his arms around a MUCH taller long haired blond boy, with dark purple eyes, and a single curly strand sticking out from his high ponytail.

"Alphonse..." He said in a light Russia accent, kissing the Spaniards forehead.

"Papa...why aren't you giving me kissies?" said the small French girl, looking up at France, who was momentarily frozen.

The non-bushy browed twin looked over the room.

Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Fleur. Get away from him. Now." he said sternly, motioning for her to come. The small blond haired girl looked at him, then back to France.

"B-but Percy-" she was cut off.

"I SAID COME HERE FLEUR." he hissed, causing the girl to immediately run over, tears in her eyes.

"Guys...I have found out a ...small problem." he said, towards the group.

"What is is Percy?" said a medium girl with short blond hair, a familiar curl, and squinting-like eyes.

"Well...Heidi, Guys...um...I didn't just transport us to the meeting room." he said slowly.

"...I don't like the sound of this..." said the Mediterranean boy, his brown eyes curious. His dark wavy brown hair shifted a bit as he adjusted his hat.

'Um...We're ...in another dimension." He said, saying the last part extremely fast. The small group caught it any way.

"...WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" yelled the bushy eyed twin.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué has hecho Percy?" said Al, losing his cheerful demeanor.

As the commotion stirred, both nations and a small oriental boy were extremely quiet.

"Guys...guys?" he said quietly. No one heard him.

"Jiāhuo tīng wǒ de! Da ze!" He yelled, getting the attention of the group.

As they looked back at him, he pointed to the nations behind him.

The one twin (no bushy) called Percy walked towards the Nations, clearing his throat.

"Well, Eh hem, It is nice, to um, meet you all. My name is Percival Cornelius Jones . And me and my friends are ...from another dimension. And um, We're Your children."

* * *

><p>AN: Cool, da?<p>

I like it.

All translations from Google Translate.

BOOYAAAH~!


	3. Chapter 3 Names and Arguments sorta

I do not own.

Sadly.

But, hey, I can Dream!

* * *

><p>This caused pandemonium.<p>

"WHAT?" Yelled England, standing straight up. Several others eyes widened, and others began shouting in their respected languages.

"Well...That went better than planned..." Said Percy quietly, looking down to the floor.

"BETTER THAN BLOODY PLANNED? WE DIDN'T BLOODY PLAN ANYTHING!" Said the other yelling into his brothers ear.

"Well...Yeah..." Said Percy, still looking down. The blond girl watched the chaos, shaking a bit.

"ALL OF YOU STOP NOW! Ve!" She yelled in an incredibly loud voice. The nations stared at her.

"U-um...Bon Giorno? Uh, I'm Heidi! Heidi Belidschmidt! Rome! Ve~!" She said, in a smaller voice. The large Mediterranean boy wrapped an arm around her.

"Calm down Heidi... My name is Kouhei Panos Karpusi. Tokyo. It is a pleasure to meet you all..." He said, calmly.

"Nín hǎo, aru. M-my name is Chizuo Daichi Hui Soo. But please cal me Chi-Chi, Da ze! A-and I'm Beijing!" said the small Oriental boy, standing out front. China stared at him, muttering 'Kawaii aru..'

"I am the AWESOME Fritz Edelstein! AKA Vienna~ Kesese~" Said Fritz, fro his wheel chair in the back.

"Let me roll you to the front Fritz.." Said Percy, going to the back.

"Danke! Lemme see the awesome!" He said, as he came to the front.

"HOLA~ My name is Alejandro Carlos Vargas~ Also known as Madrid~ And Yo amo a mi mamá y papá! ~" Said Alejandro, waving. This caused a few of the fellow teens to stare at him.

"Bueno, yo ...Micci." He said, pouting.

"...Demitri Braginski. Moscow." Said the large teen, who had kissed Alejandro earlier.

"I'm Theo J. Jones! AKA Washington DC! And my IDIOTIC twin brother is London." Said the bushy browed boy, now Theo, who slapped his brother upside the head.

"Ow...That hurt..." Said Percy, rubbing the developing bump.

"And I'm Fleur Rene Bonnefoy! Aka Paris~ The city of L'amour~" said Fleur, spinning in the spot she was standing.

The nations stared at the teens.

The pandemonium broke out again. This time between America and England.

"DOES THAT ME YOUR OURS?" They said at the same time, looking at the twins.

* * *

><p>Short chapter is short.<p>

But I like it.

Basically the introduction chapter.

If you have any ideas for me, tell me! PM or Comment~!

AUTHOR OUT MY FANGIRLS(BOYS)~!


	4. Chapter 4 Food and aagreements

I need to work on this!

ME NO OWN,ONRY OC. ARU.

ON WARRRRRRRD!

* * *

><p>"Well...yes." Said Percy, rubbing the back of his head. England and America were dumb founded.<p>

Heidi began sniffling, staring at Germany and Italy. Germany looked red in the face. Italy looked confused.

"WAH! I WANT MAMAAAA, VEEE!" screamed Heidi, running and jumping on Italy.

"Ve!" said the startled Italian.

"Heidi..." Said Kouhei, sweat dropping.

"Maple..." Said Dimitri, facepaming, one arm around Alejandro who still looked mad at Percy.

"Mamaaaaaaa~ Veee~" Said Heidi, cooing, with Italy hugging her.

"Ve, I'm a mama~" said Italy happily.

"Italia..." Said Germany, looking at Italy strangely.

Suddenly a duo of growling sounded.

"Vati! I'm hungary~" Said Heidi, smiling happily at Germany.

"Me too~ Let's get pasta~" Said Italy, which caused the both of them to sart a chorus of 'Ve's'.

"Uwuauauaua..." said Germany, slightly confused.

"Oooh, I'm hungry too~ I vant strrruedel~" Said Fritz.

"Ramen..." Said Chizuo, slightly tugging on Theo's sleeve.

"I say we break for lunch!" Said Percy, raising his hand in the air.

"Agreed!(Aru/Ve)" Said the group of Teens (and one child).

"WAIT!" yelled Alejandro.

"WHAT?" yelled Percy. Alejandro pointed to the nations.

"Oh." said Percy.

"Hey, Germany, veee, can't they stay with us? Cause they are our bambino's~" said Italy, cuddling Heidi, how was happily Ve-ing.

"Works for me~" said France, playing with Fluer's hair, while she was giggling happily.

"...I guess..." said England, rubbing his head.

* * *

><p>See the randomness of their children?<p>

Anywho...

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 Driving home PRT 1

I'M BACK~!

Love me, hate me, it's still an obsession.

I don't own Hetalia, just the characters kids.

* * *

><p><em>Why is a raven like a writing desk?<em>

* * *

><p>"Well...this has been a strange series of events..." Said Percy, sitting in the back of England's Mini Cooper, as his twin and America sat nearly silent.<p>

"Quite..." Said England, glancing at the boy.

"Um...Can we stop for burgers...?" Percy said quietly, making America pipe up.

"DUDE! TOTALLY!" He said, looking at England.

"Ew...no way in bloody heck." said Theo, scrunching his face.

"...HOW CAN YOU BE MY CHILD IF YOU DON'T LIKE BURGERS?"

* * *

><p><em>The trouble with being punctual is that nobody's there to appreciate it.<em>

* * *

><p>Heidi sat comfortably in Italy's convertable, completely oblivious to the fact that they were going at least ninety miles per hour.<p>

"Ve~ When we get home Mama, can I have some pasta~?" She asked, smiling cutely.

"And Paella~" Said Alejandro.

"That would be so fantastico!" Said Spain from the front seat.

"Why the hell am I stuck back here with them?" Asked Romano, severly pissed. As usual.

"Oh Papa~ Don't be so mean~" Said Alejandro, hugging him.

"Si Uncle Lovi! Don't be mean~" Said Heidi, doing the same.

"...Wait a minute...You called me Papa...that means..." Said Romano, realizing something.

"HA! SPAIN IS MY BITCH!"

* * *

><p><em>Housework can't kill you, but why take a chance?<em>

* * *

><p>"Oh Papa~ I can't wait to get home~ I want bouillabasse for dinner~!" said Fluer, kicking her feet.<p>

"Mon cher...Fluer...Who exactly is your mother...?" Said France, curious.

"Oh...Mommy died when I was born..." She said, looking down.

This made France almost push the breaks to his care.

"...You loved her a lot..."

* * *

><p>That's the end of part one of DRIVING HOME!<p> 


End file.
